Per-So-Na! GX: Eleven Stars
by Master of The Wild Card
Summary: Twins Kazuma and Naomi Akasaka join Judai and company in the freshman class of Duel Academia. But if school and social life wasn't enough for the two to juggle, now they have to master the strange power they've both awakened to, and unveil the secrets of the equally as strange Dark Hour. Rated M... for MARA!
1. Turn 1

**Per-So-Na! GX: Eleven Stars**

**Turn 1**

_**Hello everybody!**_

_**Master of the Wild Card here with YET ANOTHER new story. And I promise that this time, this one won't die halfway through.**_

_**Anyways, this is going to be another Yu-Gi-Oh! x Persona crossover, but this time I'm doing GX, and we'll once again be seeing the Persona archetype being used, but it's going to be quite different than the FES variant. And for those of you whom I know will ask, I **__**WILL NOT**__** be doing the original Yu-Gi-Oh!, nor will I be doing ZeXal, for these two reasons:**_

_**1 - The original Yu-Gi-Oh! is way to long for my likings, and it would more than likely eat away at my sanity.  
2 - ZeXal is complete garbage.**_

_**As for ARC-V… I have to wait until the first season is done anyways, so… yeah.**_

_**Anyways… Expect this first chapter to be rather lengthy, as you'll quickly see. Also, for the first duel in this chapter, I'd like to thank The Azure Guardian for helping me out. Though… if you're wondering about the turnout… yeah you can blame me for going a little tryhard at the end.**_

_**And as a note, this is going to be based around the JAPANESE version of GX, mainly because I've come to realize the dubs for Yu-Gi-Oh! are less than tolerable at times (looking at you 4kids). So that means the names for most characters are changed, and there will be bits of Japanese here and there. **_

_**Also, if you want to submit an OC for this story (which I will need a few of), further details will be at the end of the chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX. I only own the Persona archetype, the Digital Devil archetype, and my OC's Akasaka Kazuma, Akasaka Naomi, and Tachibana Mamoru. All other rights go to the respective creators.**_

NOTES:

● Numbers that are [in brackets] indicate that Monster's battle position on the field. Card stats will appear as such:

Card Name  
LV  
Attribute  
Type/Type 2/Type 3 (if any)  
ATK / DEF

● "_**Dialogue spoken in bold and italics indicates dialogue from a Monster spirit or an otherwise otherworldly entity."**_

● '_Dialogue in single quotations in full italics represents a character's thoughts'_

● A word or phrase in _italics_ indicates emphasis on that word or words.

● Words in **bold** indicate a card name.

● '_Any word(s) _not in italics_ within mental dialogue indicates emphasis on that word or words.'_

● Text that is underlined will be a term that can be referenced at the end of a chapter in the 'GX Dictionary'.

● _Text that is underlined and italicized indicates any miscellaneous things that can range from notes of changing Level, ATK and DEF on a Monster(s), to a notification that a BGM will be used in a given scene. BGM's will be referenced by name and artist and/or the game/anime they appear in._

● Any and all card names will be used according to the translations found on the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wikia at the given time.

● I will most likely use very little Japanese aside from honorifics, "My turn" variants, "Turn end", Monster Attributes (though this one is a given anyways), and the occasional word or phrase such as "Nani?" or "Baka!".

● I will not have a decklist like I've done in Yu-Gi-Oh! FES. Instead, whenever a new card makes its' first appearance, I'll have it at the end of the chapter.

* * *

_Domino City…_

_A massive city that has become the home of some of the greatest Duelists in the history of Duel Monsters; Mutou Yugi, the King of Games himself, Katsuya Jounouchi, a Duelist with an incredible amount of luck on his side, and even Kaiba Seto, the CEO of KaibaCorp. The city also houses the KaibaDome, which, right now, is serving to test the applicants of one of the most prestigious Dueling schools ever built; Duel Academia. Two such Duelists were heading to the KaibaDome right now…_

"Aw crap!" exclaimed a young man of eighteen with untidy red hair and azure blue eyes as he looked at his watch and saw that he was on the verge of running late. The young man wore a black jacket over a white collared shirt, black pants, and white sneakers. "Man, if it weren't for that crime scene being set up…"

"Calm down Aniki**(1)**." said a young woman of eighteen that was running behind him. She looked much like the boy, but with long, bright red hair tied into two pigtails. She wore an outfit similar to the young man's, presumably a school uniform. The outfit consisted of a white blouse, black skirt, white stockings and brown loafers. The girl also wore a black jacket around her waist. Her companion slowed down a bit, letting the girl catch up.

"Yeah I know Imouto**(2)**." replied the boy with a sigh. "It's just… I really want to get into Duel Academia, y'know? It'd be a great way for both of us to hone our skills." the girl nodded in understanding. The young man then continued to walk towards the KaibaDome along with his companion.

"Aniki… Can I ask you a question?" The woman asked.

"Nani**(3)**?" The young man replied curiously.

"Does this… have anything to do with Tou-san**(4)** and Kaa-san**(5)**?" She asked. The young man froze in his tracks as that question sank into his mind.

"You know what…? I'm not sure about that myself…" He answered in thought. He shook his head slightly and kept walking. His companion followed behind again, and after a few minutes of picking up speed, the pair had reached the KaibaDome.

"Hello…" The red-haired woman greeted the two girls and suited man that waited outside, while catching her breath. "I'm Examinee Number 4, Akasaka Naomi."

"And Examinee Number 3, Akasaka Kazuma. Are we late?" The man, now identified as Kazuma, added. The suited man was looking through a list when suddenly…

"Hey! Wait up!" yelled a boy with short brown hair that was currently climbing over the wall and pulling himself over the railing. This earned everyone's attention as he dropped down on the other side. "Number 110, Yuki Judai. Am I safe?" Seeing this boy gave Naomi and Kazuma a small hope.

"You all made it just in time." Said the man at the registration desk.

"YES!" Judai said in victory. While it wasn't evident on his face, Kazuma was also relieved. He then went to help up his fellow examinee.

"Thanks for that." Judai said as he stood up with Kazuma's help. "So, you were late too?"

"Yeah, police were setting up an investigation on the path we wanted to take, so we had to detour." Kazuma explained.

"Train problems for me." Judai said. "By the way, the name's Yuki Judai."

"… Akasaka Kazuma." Kazuma returned after a moment. "And that's my sister Naomi over there."

"Uh, Aniki…" Naomi reminded the red-haired boy.

"Oh yeah!" Kazuma realized as he, Judai, and Naomi ran inside the KaibaDome.

* * *

"They're at it! They're at it!" Judai cheered as the three of them saw four Dueling fields set up inside. Looking down at one of the fields, they saw a proctor with a **Big Shield Gardna** and **Gear Golem of Moving Fortress**, both in Defense mode, on his field, while on the opposing side, a student being tested, who wore a Chinese school or martial arts uniform had a **Blood** **Vorse** on his field, along with a facedown Magic/Trap Card.

_**Proctor LP: 1900  
Examinee LP: 3200**_

"No matter how well-capable you may be, in the face of this Super-Defense Deck, you can no longer touch my life Points." The proctor stated.

The examinee pressed a button on his Duel Disk, which revealed his facedown to be a Trap Card depicting a collar with grenades strapped to it. "I activate my Trap Card, **Ring of Destruction**." He announced. "I can destroy a Monster on the field, and then we both take damage equal to its ATK." The proctor gave a surprised look as the collar attached itself to **Blood Vorse's** neck and exploded instantly.

_**Proctor LP: 1900-0  
Examinee: 3200-1300**_

"The Duel is over." The proctor stated, seemingly unfazed by the loss. "You've won."

"Thank you very much, oh wise proctor." The examinee replied with a bow.

'_Not bad.'_ Kazuma thought. _'It's rare to see people sacrifice their own Monsters like that. But this guy managed to get into a good spot for him to win.'_

* * *

"Examinee Number 1, Misawa Daichi, isn't half bad, is he?" A spectator asked.

"It was worth coming out here to see him after hearing the rumors, wasn't it, Manjoume-san**(6)**?" another spectator asked.

"Nonsense, these Duels are just set at a low level." Replied a third spectator, presumably Manjoume, who sat between the other two spectators, with black hair spiked down in front over his face and spiked up in the back. "Coming out here for this was such a waste. Duel Academia doesn't need _two_ kings, only one."

* * *

"Number 1's combo was awesome, huh?" Judai thought aloud.

"Of course it was." A voice spoke up. Judai, Naomi, and Kazuma looked down to see a boy with light blue hair and glasses rested on his nose. Though he didn't look it due to his height, he was likely the same age as the three of them.

"That's Misawa-kun**(7)**, Examinee Number 1, or in other words, first place on the written test." The boy said.

"Oh, so that's what your Examinee Number means, huh?" Judai wondered.

'_Huh. So that's one of the guys that scored higher than me.'_ Kazuma noted to himself. _'I can definitely see why though.'_

"You pass depending on your grades on the written test and the details of your duel." The boy explained. "I managed to win my duel, but since I'm Examinee Number 100, I doubt they'll accept me…"

"Don't sweat it!" Judai said enthusiastically as he lightly slapped the boy on the back. "If you're lucky, you'll pass. I'm Examinee Number 110 after all."

"_You're_ an Examinee too?" the boy asked.

"Sure am." Judai replied.

"But the Duels with the 100's already ended with the first group." The boy said.

"It _what_?!" Judai panicked.

"Wait, what about us? Did our group finish up already?" Naomi asked.

"What are your Numbers?" the boy asked.

"I'm Number 4, and my brother is Number 3." Naomi answered.

"_You're_ Numbers 3 and 4?" the boy exclaimed in surprise. "You guys _just_ missed your duels!"

"You've gotta be kidding!" Naomi exclaimed in disbelief.

"B-but they might be able to fit you guys in since you _did_ make it on time." The boy tried to reassure the twins before turning to Judai. "I'm not sure about you though…"

* * *

"We don't even need to deliberate on Misawa-kun, do we? I think it's settled," one faculty member said to another, concerning the recently concluded Duel.

"Mm-hmm. He's the last one," the other faculty member agreed.

Sitting next to them, another faculty member with blonde hair and dressed in a rather frilly blue uniform, was going through some paperwork when the suited man from outside walked up to him.

"I beg your pardon," the suited man said, earning the attention of the faculty member. "There are three more examinees that made it to registration at the last minute…"

"What did they rank of the written test?" the blonde faculty member asked.

"Examinee Numbers 110, 3 and 4." the suited man answered.

"Fine, I'll have two others prep to test Numbers 3 and 4," the faculty member said. "But Number 110 must have very little sense of readiness if he's arriving _this_ late, no? We have no need for a dropout boy in _our_ academy, now, do we?"

"Even so, he made it, if only _somewhat_, on time, so he _does_ qualify for the exam…" the first faculty member pointed out.

"And a train incident is to blame, anyway…" an older faculty member stated. "I also heard that the police had sectioned off an entire block due to an investigation."

"Wouldn't it be a bad idea to not let him take it?" the second faculty member questioned.

"Non problema-lema! Non! Non! Non!" the blonde faculty member argued until his phone started to ring, to which he pulled it out of his pocket and answered it. "Scusi? With whom am I speaking? Oh, Mr. Principal!"

"I've heard that there are a few examinees that arrived at the last minute due to unfortunate hindrances," said the man on the other end, the supposed principal of Duel Academia, surprising the faculty member that he found out so soon. "Whether or not they did poorly on the written exam, or simply arrived late, you mustn't deprive them of their chance. Our school's aim is to garner a wide range of talents to train them into well-rounded Duelists, after all."

Once the call ended, the faculty member hung up his phone.

"Such sharp ears… You sly old dog…" the faculty member cursed to himself. _'Duel Academia is an academy for the Dueling Elite! Perché?! Why is Principal Samejima backing the dropout boy?'_ He then groaned in defeat. "I will be dueling Examinee Number 110!"

Just as the blonde faculty member was about to leave, one of the other members called out to him. "P-Please wait!" the faculty member then pulled out a suitcase full of various decks. "Professor Chronos, please take an examination deck."

"I have no need for one of those! I shall be using my _own_ deck!" the blonde faculty member, Professor Chronos, declared as he walked off. "But send someone for Examinee Number 3 and 4's exams before I duel Number 110!"

* * *

Up at the bleachers, Misawa Daichi had made his way back from the Duel field and took a seat near the top right in front of the short boy, Judai, Naomi and Kazuma.

"I gotta say, you're one tough customer," Judai said to Misawa.

"I guess," Misawa shrugged.

"You may be the second-strongest out of the examinees this year," Judai said with a cheeky grin.

Kazuma, Naomi, Misawa and the shorter boy turned to Judai with confused looks on their faces.

"Examinee Number 3, Akasaka Kazuma-kun…" a woman's voice called over the PA system.

"Alright. My turn." Kazuma said while standing from his seat.

"So you're an examinee too?" Misawa inquired.

"That's right," Kazuma answered with a nod before pulling his deck out of its holder. Keeping a firm grip on his deck, Kazuma walked down the stairs towards the Duel field.

* * *

Down at the Duel field, Kazuma was raised up as he put down his school bag and produced a blue-and-black-colored Duel Disk from it. Roman numerals ranging from zero to twenty-one were etched into the device in white print around the central portion of the Duel Disk, as well as the edge of the board that housed the card zones.

"Good luck, Aniki!" Naomi cheered from her place in the bleachers.

Kazuma turned to his sister and nodded before he put the custom Duel Disk on his arm and shuffled his deck before sliding it into the machine, causing it to activate.

Just as Kazuma finished his preparations, his opponent had just entered the field.

"Examinee Number 3, Akasaka Kazuma… I will be your opponent for this exam," the proctor introduced himself. "If you cannot prove yourself against me, you will not be allowed into Duel Academia this year."

"Then I'll give it everything I've got," Kazuma responded.

"That's what I like to hear," the proctor said with a grin.

"Duel!" the two called out as they drew their initial five cards.

_**Proctor LP: 4000  
Kazuma LP: 4000**_

"Since you're the one being tested, you can go first." The proctor stated.

"Alright then. Boku no tan**(8)**!" Kazuma said as he began his turn. "Since I control no Monsters, I'm allowed to Summon **Fool Persona - Ose** without a release!" As Kazuma played his Monster, an anthropomorphic cheetah wearing a green cape, wearing white gloves and boots, and carrying a saber appeared and took an offensive stance, indicating it was played in Attack mode.

**Fool Persona - Ose  
LV 5  
Chi  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK [1800] / DEF 2100**

"Strange, I've never heard of that card." The proctor remarked in interest.

"I'm not surprised. Nobody's seen these cards." Kazuma replied.

* * *

"**Persona**?" asked a girl with blonde hair and wearing a school uniform of a white top and blue skirt from her place in the stands. "Ryo, do you know anything about those cards?"

A young man with dark blue hair, presumably Ryo, simply stared down at the field in thought. He wore a school uniform as well, which simply consisted of a white and blue blazer. Finally, he answered. "They're a special archetype created a few years back by a two people who worked for Industrial Illusions. They revolve around Fusion Summoning."

"Well then how do you explain how _he_ has them?" asked a third voice.

"Mamoru-kun? You've heard of them too?" the woman asked. Another young man, now identified as Mamoru, with short silver hair and blue eyes stepped forward next to his two friends.

"I only know about as much as Ryo does." Mamoru replied.

"What about these cards is so interesting?" the woman asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, Asuka-san." Mamoru said as he continued to watch the duel.

* * *

"**Persona**?" the short boy repeated.

"That Monster looks so sweet! It's like something straight out of fiction!" Judai exclaimed excitedly.

"I must admit, it _does_ seem like something that Lovecraft would think up." Misawa added.

* * *

"I'll set two cards facedown. Tan endo**(9)**." Kazuma concluded.

"Very well. Watashi no tan**(10)**!" the proctor said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll play the Field Magic, **Fault Line**, and set one Monster facedown." As the proctor played his cards, the area around them changed to a rocky landscape with a large canyon to the side, and a reversed card appeared in the Monster Zone. "That's all for me. Tan endo."

"Boku no tan!" Kazuma said as he drew. "I summon **Fool Persona - Obariyon** in Attack mode!" The next Monster to appear was a small red-skinned demon with dark hair in a bowl-cut style.

**Fool Persona - Obariyon  
LV 2  
Chi  
Demon/Union  
ATK [300] / DEF 700**

"And now I'll use his effect to equip him to **Ose**!" Kazuma declared as the small demon jumped onto **Ose's** back and stuck there. The Beast-Warrior **Persona** didn't seem to notice, let alone care.

_[ Fool Persona - Ose: ATK 1800-2300 ]_

"By equipping **Obariyon** to a **Persona** Monster, that Monster gains 500 ATK." Kazuma stated as **Ose's** power rose. "Now I'll attack your Monster with **Ose**!" The beast-like Persona ran forward and slashed at the facedown Monster.

The proctor braced himself as his reversed Monster materialized onto the field, revealing an Easter Island Head before it was destroyed by the attack.

**Moai Interceptor Cannons  
LV 4  
Chi  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 1100 / DEF [2000]**

"Good thing I used **Obariyon**." Kazuma noted to himself. "I'll now activate the Magic Card, **Persona Skill - Earth's Anger** from my hand. Since I control a Chi-Attribute Monster, such as **Ose**, you receive 800 damage!" a nearby explosion of rocks caused the proctor to instinctively shield his face from the debris.

_**Proctor LP: 4000-3200  
Kazuma LP: 4000**_

"That's my turn." Kazuma concluded.

"Didn't you say they revolved around Fusion Summoning?" The blonde woman, Asuka, directed at Ryo, who simply watched the Duel intently.

"Watashi no tan!" the proctor called out as he drew his next card. "I set one Monster in Defense mode! Tan endo!" Another face-down card appeared in front of the proctor.

"Boku no tan!" Kazuma said as he drew two cards instead of one. "**Obariyon's** Union Effect lets me draw two cards instead of one during my Draw Phase." Kazuma clarified. The proctor nodded.

'_Hm… looks like I'll need to take the chance. I won't get anywhere unless I break past his defense…'_ Kazuma then took a single card from his hand and played it. "I activate the Magic Card, **Persona Fusion - Triangle Spread**!" The proctor looked on in interest. "With this card, I'm allowed to Fusion Summon a Fusion Monster by using three Persona Monsters from my hand, Deck, or Extra Deck as the Fusion Material!"

"What the-?!" the proctor gasped in surprise.

"I use these three Monsters from my Deck! **Tower Persona - Cu Chulainn**, **Tower Persona - Bishamonten**, and **Tower Persona - Masakado**!" Kazuma continued.

The red-haired boy took the three Monster cards from his Deck and placed them in his Cemetery, causing three warriors, each clad in one type of battle attire or another and wielding swords, to appear and fly into the air as an arcane circle appeared. The three warriors turned into gold-bordered cards that floated in a triangle formation in front of the circle. Suddenly, the three cards rushed towards a central point and collided with each other, creating a flash of bluish light.

"_Chi You tsukure_**(11)**_! Sankakkei no Yugo_**(12)**_!"_ Kazuma called with his hand raised skyward.

Appearing from the light was a green-skinned man clad in some sort of Chinese battle attire with eight arms, each one wielding an offensive or defensive weapon of some sort.

**Tower Persona - Chi You  
LV 8  
Chi  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK [2500] / DEF 1900**

* * *

"Whoa! He uses Fusion Monsters like me!" Judai said as he watched the Duel. "And the way he does it is so cool!"

"His method of Fusion seems odd though." Misawa remarked.

"What do you mean?" the short boy asked.

"To be able to take Monsters directly from the Deck or Extra Deck to use them for a Fusion Summon… It's actually quite interesting." Misawa replied. "It's a way of dueling that challenges logic."

* * *

"What the-?!" Asuka asked in shock.

"That's what makes the **Personas** so special. They have their own special cards that enable Fusion from within the Deck and Extra Deck." Ryo replied.

"And if I'm right, that's not even close to the full potential of those cards." Mamoru added.

"You serious…?" Asuka wondered.

* * *

"Now **Chi You**, attack his Monster!" Kazuma ordered. "**Vorpal Blade**!" **Chi You's** weapons glowed as he swung them through the air, causing a storm of slashes to materialize. "And when **Chi You** attacks a Monster in Defense mode, he can deal Piercing Damage!"

The Monster that appeared from the destroyed card, with a cry of pain, was **Giant Rat**.

**Giant Rat  
LV 4  
Chi  
Beast/Effect  
ATK 1400 / DEF [1450]**

_**Proctor LP: 3200-2150  
Kazuma LP: 4000**_

"**Giant Rat's** Monster Effect!" the proctor countered as soon as his Monster was destroyed. "When destroyed by battle and sent to the Cemetery, I can Special Summon a Chi Monster with 1500 ATK or less from my deck in Attack mode! And I choose a second **Giant Rat**!"

Appearing on the field was, obviously enough, another large rat, this time in Attack mode.

"Right. Well then, **Ose**, attack the **Giant Rat**!" Kazuma ordered. The anthropomorphic cheetah dashed forward, readying his sword in the process. The rat was defenseless as it was quickly cut down and destroyed.

_**Proctor LP: 2150-1250  
Kazuma LP: 4000**_

"I activate **Giant Rat's** Monster Effect again and summon my last in Attack mode!" the proctor announced as a third large rat appeared on the field.

"**Ose's** Monster Effect allows him to attack twice during the Battle Phase!" Kazuma added as **Ose** dashed forward again. Once again the rat was destroyed in the attack.

_**Proctor LP: 1250-350  
Kazuma LP: 4000**_

"This guy is pretty good." Asuka said as she watched Kazuma's Duel unfold. "He hasn't taken a single bit of damage, and he's knocked a proctor from the academy down to only 350 Life Points in less than a few turns."

"Don't think he's got it won yet, Asuka-san." Mamoru spoke up. "While he _does_ clearly have skill, that proctor _must_ have had a reason to have summoned those **Giant Rats**, and put his Life Points at such high risk."

The proctor then smirked as he saw his third **Giant Rat** slain. "I activate the Monster Effect of my final **Giant Rat** to Special Summon **Criosphinx**!" Appearing next on the proctor's field was a fairly large hybrid creature with the lower body of a lion, the torso of a human and a head resembling a goat.

**Criosphinx  
LV 6  
Chi  
Rock/Effect  
ATK 1200 / DEF 2400**

"Hmm… I'll set one card facedown. Tan endo." Kazuma concluded.

"Watashi no tan!" the proctor called with a knowing smirk. "I release my **Criosphinx**..." In response, the creature disappeared in a vortex of sand as a sudden sandstorm swept across the field.

"To Special Summon **Guardian God Exode** in Attack mode!" the proctor called out as he played his next card. The sandstorm slowly died down to reveal a gigantic Monster resembling **Sealed** **Exodia** with a body of pure gold standing behind the proctor.

**Guardian God Exode  
LV 8  
Chi  
Rock/Effect  
ATK [0] / DEF 4000**

"N-Nani?!" Kazuma gasped, and involuntarily took a step back.

"Next, from my hand, I activate the Magic Card, **Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand**!" the proctor continued as he played his next card. "This will swap the ATK and DEF of our Monsters until the end of the turn!" In response to the Magic Card being played, **Exode** slowly readied its fists for battle.

"Oh boy…" Kazuma muttered.

_[ Guardian God Exode - ATK 0-4000 / DEF 4000-0 ]_  
_[ Tower Persona - Chi You - ATK 2500-1900 / DEF 1900-2500 ]_  
_[ Fool Persona - Ose - ATK 2300-2100 / DEF 2100-2300 ]_

"**Exode**, attack his **Tower Persona**!" the proctor commanded. "**Exode Quake**!" **Exode** obeyed by slowly lifting both arms above its head and then quickly bringing them back down to the field, creating an earthquake that split the holographic field and swallowed **Chi You**.

"Reversed card open!" Kazuma quickly countered. "**Persona Skill - Counter**! When a **Persona** would come under attack, I can activate this to negate the attack and destroy the Monster that attacked!"

"I activate an Instant Magic from my hand!" the proctor countered as he held out a card. "**Book of Moon**! This will change one face-up Monster to face-down Defense mode! And I select my **Exode**!" As soon as the proctor pushed the card into his Cemetery, **Exode** disappeared from the field and was replaced by a reversed card, rendering him an unavailable target to Kazuma's Trap.

"Damn…" Kazuma cursed under his breath as his Trap shattered into pixels.

"Tan endo," the proctor concluded, unable to do more for the turn. "And at the End Phase, the effects of **Shield in the Right Hand, Sword in the Left Hand** wear off."

_[ Guardian God Exode - ATK 4000-0 / DEF 0-4000 ]_  
_[ Tower Persona - Chi You - ATK 1900-2500/ DEF 2500-1900 ]_  
_[ Fool Persona - Ose - ATK 2100-2300/ DEF 2300-2100 ]_

"Boku no tan!" Kazuma said as he began his turn. He looked over his options carefully, but sighed when he saw there was nothing he could do at the moment. "I set one card facedown. Tan endo." A new card appeared in Kazuma's magic/Trap Zone.

"Watashi no tan!" the proctor called out as he drew his next card. "I set one Monster face-down! Tan endo!" Another reversed card appeared next to the face-down **Exode**.

'_What is he planning…?'_ Kazuma wondered. _'Either way, that __**Exode**__ of his will be trouble if I don't get it off the field… I don't like doing this often, but I might have to bet everything on one of _them_.!'_

_{BGM - Reach Out To The Truth, from Persona 4}_

"Boku no tan!" Kazuma drew, then immediately smirked. _'Bingo!'_ "Since you won't go on the offensive, I will! I activate a Magic Card! **Persona Fusion - Line Spread**! By using two Monsters from my hand, Deck, or Extra Deck as Fusion Materials, I can Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from my Extra Deck!"

'_Let's hope this works.'_ Kazuma thought. "I fuse **Tower Persona - Shiva** from my Extra Deck and **Priestess Persona - Parvati** from my Main Deck!" Two figures, both seemingly of Hindu origin, appeared and underwent the same fusion process as before.

"_Ardha tsukure! Rain no Yugo_**(13)**_!"_ Kazuma called out. Out of the resulting light came a figure with long black hair that was rather peculiar in appearance. One half of it was male with blue skin, while the other half was female with reddish-orange skin, with the female side having a single breast covered up by red cloth. The figure itself also wore Hindu clothing in a mix of colors. In its' hands, the figure carried a small spear-like weapon and a red flower of some sort.

**Judgement Persona - Ardha  
LV 10  
Hikari  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK [3400] / DEF 2500**

"**Ardha's** Monster effect!" Kazuma declared. "I can choose between two effects to apply, and I apply his second effect! With it, I can destroy any Monster **Ardha** attacks instantly! The downside is that my opponent doesn't take damage from that attack."

"What?!" the proctor gasped in shock before turning his attention towards his face-down **Exode**.

"That's right! Now **Ardha**, attack his set **Exode**! **Primal Force**!" Kazuma ordered, to which **Ardha** complied. He thrust the small spear he carried forward as the weapon gathered white energy at the tip. The spear pierced **Exode** and immediately destroyed it.

'_Alright, time to deal the final blow!'_ Kazuma thought. "**Ose**, attack his other facedown!" The cheetah dashed forward once more, slashing at the card until it revealed a **Stone Statue of the Aztecs** before it shattered.

"**Ose's** Monster Effect lets him attack twice!" Kazuma reminded the surprised proctor. "**Ose**, finish him off with **Gale Slash**!" The cheetah's blade began to glow green as he slashed it through the air, causing the wind to pick up and green slashes to appear in the air in a wild frenzy. The proctor instinctively shielded his face as his Life Points were depleted.

_**Proctor LP: 350-0  
Kazuma LP: 4000 (winner)**_

"The Duel is over." The proctor stated. "Congratulations. You've won."

"Thank you very much." Kazuma replied with a bow.

* * *

"Incredible… He won without taking any damage at all." Asuka said with a hint of surprise in her voice.

"It might've just been luck." Ryo stated. "If the proctor hadn't put his Life Points at risk by summoning those **Giant Rats**, Number 3 might not have done as well as he did.

* * *

Once Kazuma made his way back to the bleachers, Naomi was the first one to congratulate him, "That was great Aniki!"

"Thanks," Kazuma said.

"Those cards of yours are quite powerful." Misawa added. "If you don't mind my asking, where did you get them?"

"Well…"

"Examinee Number 4, Akasaka Naomi-kun…" Kazuma was interrupted by the PA.

"Oh. Looks like it's your turn, Imouto." Kazuma said as he heard the announcment. "Go show them what the Akasaka twins can really do."

"Don't worry, I will." Naomi smiled before she made her way down to the Duel field.

As Kazuma sat down, he suddenly felt unusually tired.

"Hey, Number 3, you alright?" Misawa asked, noticing Kazuma's sudden change in condition. However, Kazuma didn't get a chance to answer as he found himself losing consciousness.

* * *

Kazuma opened his eyes to find himself standing in what appeared to be a small Japanese-style classroom. The thing that stood out was that the entirety of the room was made of, or at least covered by, what Kazuma thought to be dark blue velvet. Kazuma could also hear a soft, slow aria playing in the back ground, but he couldn't clearly discern where it was coming from.

On the side of the room he was facing there was a single desk meant for a student. And across from that, there was a standard teachers' desk. Behind the desk sat a man in a suit who looked to be quite old, with silvery white hair, bulging bloodshot eyes, and a very much noticeable bald spot. The man also had one of the longest noses Kazuma had ever seen on anyone, and he was sitting with his gloved hands folded under said nose.

"Welcome….to the Velvet Room." The man said as he looked straight at Kazuma. "Please, have a seat." The man gestured to the desk in front of Kazuma and he simply sat without a word, unsure of what else to do or what was going on.

"Uh, where am I?" Kazuma asked.

"As I said, this is the Velvet Room. This place exists between dream and reality, between mind and matter, light… and darkness. It is a room where only those with a "contract" may enter." Kazuma simply sat there, still trying to process everything. "You may be awake here, yet you are sound asleep in your own world." The man explained. "My name is Igor; it is a pleasure to meet you. And this is my assistant, Samantha."

For the first time, Kazuma noticed the slender young woman standing next to Igor. The woman was no more than five or six years older than him. She wore a blue business suit as well as a pair of blue heels. She had long platinum blond hair that was tied into a French braid that went down to her mid-back. She also had kind eyes that were a bright shade of yellow.

"Pleased to meet you." Samantha said in a kindly manner.

"Now, what would your name be, my boy?" Igor continued.

"M-My name's Akasaka Kazuma." Kazuma introduced himself, still trying to process whether this was all a dream or not.

"Well, I hope we will see more of you in the days to come." Samantha replied. Just then, Igor produced a deck of tarot cards and spread some across the table. A single card was surrounded by six others.

"Do you believe in fortune-telling?" Igor asked. "Each reading is done with the same cards, yet the result is always different."

Igor flipped over one of the cards, revealing a picture of a tower being struck by a bolt of lightning.

"Hm… The Tower in the upright position represents the immediate future. It appears a terrible catastrophe is imminent. The card indicating the future beyond that is…" Igor flipped over another card, revealing a picture of a moon. "… The Moon, in the upright position. This card represents "hesitation", but also "mystery"."

"So… what does that mean?" Kazuma wondered aloud.

"It seems you will encounter a misfortune at your destination, and a great mystery will be imposed upon you." Igor explained. "Let us look further into the future, shall we?"

Igor flipped another card over, revealing a pair of hands holding a flame in between them. Above that is a pair of eyes, and above that was the symbol for infinity. "The Magician, in the upright position. This card symbolizes action, and one harnessing their talents. It seems you will have to do the same once you reach your destination in order to get past this misfortune. The card for the future beyond that is…" As Igor flipped the fourth card over, he softly gasped upon seeing that the card was blank. "I see…"

"Huh?" kazuma wondered.

"It seems… that your destiny is quite different from previous guests." Igor remarked with a hint of interest and worry in his voice. "This may serve to be rather interesting… and also troubling…"

"What does… that mean exactly?" Kazuma asked in puzzlement, trying to decipher the long-nosed man's cryptic words.

"All in due time my boy, all in due time." Igor replied. "Well, I shan't keep you any longer; time marches on in your world. I will call you back here within the next few days, but for now I bid you farewell…" Igor, Samantha, and the Velvet room all quickly vanished in a burst of white light and Kazuma could feel himself falling asleep once more.

* * *

Kazuma slowly opened his eyes to find that Misawa and the shorter boy were looking down at him with worry.

"Hey, are you alright?" the short boy asked. "You suddenly passed out once you sat down." Kazuma blinked as everything began to register in his head.

'_Was… that really some sort of dream?'_ Kazuma wondered to himself. _'Maybe… it's best not to tell them about it for now.'_ "Yeah… I'm fine. Must have been more tired than I thought. I, uh… didn't get that much sleep last night."

"I see." Misawa said before looking towards the Duel field. "You woke up just in time actually. Your sister is about to win her Duel." Kazuma looked towards the field and saw that Naomi was in fact in a good situation to win. On her field, Kazuma saw three Monsters he easily recognized. One was a young man with short silver hair and a crown-shaped tattoo on his cheek. The second was another young man with slightly longer red hair, and the third was a young woman with long pink hair mostly tied into two buns. All three of them wore grey and orange-colored outfits similar to a military uniform.

"**Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon's** Monster Effect!" Naomi declared. "If I control two other **Digital Devil** Monsters with different names, I can destroy up to 2 Magic or Trap Cards my opponent controls!" On cue, the proctor's remaining facedown shattered into pixels, leaving them wide open. "**Serph**, attack him directly!" Upon command, **Serph** raised his handgun and aimed it at the proctor before firing. The proctor shielded himself against the holographic bullet as his Life Points depleted.

_**Naomi LP: 1500 (winner)  
Proctor LP: 900-0**_

"The Duel is over." The proctor stated. "Congratulations. You've won."

"Thank you very much." Naomi replied with a bow before making her way back to the bleachers. Kazuma met her on the stairs.

"Looks like we did it." Kazuma said, the corners of his mouth turning up slightly.

"Akasaka Kazuma, is that a _smile_ I see on your face?" Naomi asked almost teasingly, knowing that her brother almost never smiled. Kazuma chuckled a bit.

"I guess so." He replied.

"Examinee Number 110, Yuki Judai-kun…" The PA announced.

"All right! Looks like I get a shot after all!" Judai cheered before turning his attention back to Kazuma for a moment. "You and Misawa might just be tied for second-strongest."

"Hey, you," Misawa said, catching Judai's attention as the brunette young man was making his way down the stairs to the field. "Why are Kazuma-kun and I tied for Number 2?"

"Because _I'm_ Number 1," Judai declared while pointing to himself with his thumb before continuing down the stairs.

"He only scored _nine_ higher than me on the written exam, so why is he so confident?" the shorter boy wondered.

"I guess that's what we're about to find out, now isn't it," Kazuma said before glancing down at the shorter boy. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm Sho," the boy introduced himself. "Marufuji Sho."

"Akasaka Kazuma," Kazuma officially greeted.

"And I'm Akasaka Naomi, his sister." Naomi added with a polite bow, addressing Sho.

* * *

Down at the Duel field, Judai was being lifted up as Chronos was being outfitted with his personal Duel Disk.

"Buon giorno!" Chronos greeted the examinee.

"Yuki Judai, sir!" Judai introduced himself as he stood at attention.

"Signor Judai, I am Chronos de Medici, the academy's acting Chief General Director of Practical Application," Chronos returned the introduction.

"What an honor! To think that the Director of Practical Application challenged me!" Judai said, getting excited as he rubbed the back of his head. "I bet that means you're expecting a lot out of me!"

'I've been struck speechless…' the faculty member though as he sweatdropped while Judai laughed.

* * *

"Professor Chronos is dealing with this _personally_?" questioned one of the students sitting next to Manjoume.

"Is that Judai dude that big a deal?" wondered the other student sitting to Manjoume's other side.

_'That can't be it!'_ Manjoume shouted in his head.

* * *

"First Examinee Number 3 with the **Persona** cards and now Chronos is taking on Number 110…" Mamoru quietly mused. "There might be something interesting about these late entries…"

"Duel Coat, on!" Chronos called out as he waved his hand over the chest part of his personal Duel Disk.

"That thing's so awesome!" Judai couldn't help but get excited as his opponent repositioned his Duel Coat's tray and drew his starting five cards. "Sensei**(15)**, can I buy one of those coats, too?"

"All of the high-achieving students have one," Chronos explained. _'Not that it would concern a dropout boy like you. It _never_ will…'_

"All right, I'll do my best!" Judai said, getting even more pumped up.

"Duel!" the two shouted as Judai drew his initial five cards.

_**Judai LP: 4000  
Chronos LP: 4000**_

"Ore no tan**(14)**!" Judai said as he drew his sixth card and looked over his hand. "All right. I'll summon **Elemental HERO Featherman** in Defense mode!"

As Judai played his card, a man with most of his body covered in green feathers, a pair of large wings and a claw weapon on his left arm appeared on the field.

**Elemental HERO Featherman  
LV 3  
Kaze  
Warrior  
ATK 1000 / DEF 1000**

"Next, I'll set a card on the field," Judai continued as he slid a card into his Duel Disk, causing a reversed card to appear behind his Monster. "My turn's finished!"

* * *

"He has **Elemental HERO** cards?" Kazuma mused while watching the duel. "I definitely want to duel him someday."

"Why's that, Aniki?" Naomi asked.

"The **Elemental HERO** cards are a lot like my **Personas**. They rely on Fusion, but it's obviously more _traditional_ than the **Personas**." Kazuma explained.

"**Persona** vs. **Elemental HERO**… That would certainly make for an interesting match," Misawa noted. "Both decks are built around Fusion, and from what little I've seen of this **Persona** archetype, diversity, so seeing those two decks face each other would be worth watching at least once."

* * *

"Watashi no tān," Chronos said calmly as his sixth card slide out of the slot when he moved his hand in front of it, then checked his available hand. _'A __**HERO**__ Deck, is it? I suppose one could say that he was some kind of small-town hero, then.'_ "Allow me to teach you how broad the world is! From my hand, I activate the Magic Card, **Confiscation**!"

"What? **Confiscation**?" Judai repeated, wondering why his opponent had such a powerful card for an examination duel.

"I pay 1000 points from my Life so I may see my opponent's hand…" Chronos explained while the remaining cards in Judai's hand started to glow. "…choose one card from it, and discard it to the Cemetery." As Chronos finished the explanation of how his card worked, holographic versions of Judai's cards appeared in front of him. "Sure enough, the deck of a dropout boy, I see."

_**Judai LP: 4000  
Chronos LP: 4000-3000**_

_'Is he taunting the deck I put my life into?'_ Judai mentally questioned as he glared a bit at his opponent.

"I'll send **Resurrection of the Dead** to the Cemetery!" Chronos declared, to which the holographic card turned around to face Judai before shattering to pixels, to which Judai pushed the card into his Cemetery slot. "Then, I'll place two cards face-down on the field." Chronos continued as two reversed cards appeared in front of him. "Next, I activate the Magic Card, **Heavy Storm**, from my hand! This card destroys all Magic and Trap cards on the entire field!"

As Chronos played his card, a powerful gust of wind swept across the field, destroying all three reversed cards while briefly revealing Judai's card to have been **Drain Shield**.

Though Judai couldn't help but point out his opponents' blunder, "But, sensei**(15)**, you got your cards mixed into it, too!"

"This is what they call 'being a frog in a well'. Ribbit, ribbit!" Chronos taunted once the wind had died down only for the field to be enveloped in dark mist.

"What the…" Judai said, wondering what could have triggered the mist.

"I Special Summon the **Evil God Tokens**!" Chronos announced as a pair of gold, snake-like creatures rose up from the mist.

**Evil God Token** (x2)**  
LV 4  
Yami  
Demon/Token  
ATK 1000 / DEF 1000**

Most of the spectators were in awe at Chronos' move.

* * *

"I'm so lost on what happened…" Sho said.

"**Golden Wicked Idol** is a special Trap that creates a Token when destroyed," Kazuma explained. "Professor Chronos destroyed his own **Golden Idols** to utilize their effect."

"And since the Tokens are as strong as **Featherman**, the fact Professor Chronos has two of them means he's planning to summon something powerful," Misawa noted.

* * *

"That's no entry exam deck!" one of Manjoume's "lackeys" realized. "It's Professor Chronos's own Dark Ages Deck!"

"He's got his combo going and quartered off Number 110's Trap at the same time!" Manjoume's other "lackey" noted.

"For there to be an examinee that can beat that deck…" the first "lackey" trailed off.

"…is wishful thinking, right?" the second "lackey" finished.

Manjoume just scoffed, "I thought that examinee was something special, but I was sorely mistaken. Professor Chronos plans to give that dropout boy's fleeting dream a very-thorough stomping on."

* * *

"I feel sorry for him. It seems as if Chronos doesn't fancy him," Asuka said as she and her two companions continued to watch the last exam duel.

"This is quite a sight," said Ryo, earning the young woman's attention. "The Dark Ages Deck… Thanks to Number 110 here, we might have the honor of seeing its legendary rare card."

* * *

"My turn is not over as of yet!" Chronos announced, to which Judai chuckled in amusement.

"Sounds fun! What're you showing me this time, sensei?" Judai asked eagerly.

"Next, I release my two **Evil God Tokens**…" Chronos said casually as his two creatures burst into flames and vanished. "…to Advance Summon **Antique Gear Golem**!"

* * *

"Isn't this…" Asuka gasped with her eyes widened as Chronos played his card, causing a gigantic mechanical creature to slowly rise up from the ground. "His legendary rare card!"

* * *

"Awesome! The rumors filled me in on that thing!" Judai said, eager to face his opponent's best Monster.

**Antique Gear Golem  
LV 8  
Chi  
Machine/Effect  
ATK 3000 / DEF 3000**

* * *

"A Level 8 Monster just out of the blue like that?!" Sho said in surprise.

"The legendary **Antique Gear Golem**… This might not go well for Judai," Kazuma said, interested in how his fellow examinee would handle the situation.

* * *

"Chronos de Medici has yet to lose once he's summoned this card," Ryo stated. "I wouldn't have pegged that examinee to have the power to make the Professor take this seriously."

"Professor Chronos is pretty fickle, you know," Asuka pointed out before letting out a sigh. "It's a shame. I just heard the iron doors of the Academia closing shut."

"Don't count him out yet," Mamoru told his companions, earning their attention. "He may have a chance to turn this duel around." The young man then turned his eyes towards his male companion. "You know this just as well as anyone… Kaiser."

The dark-haired young man merely shot a glance at Mamoru before he and their female companion returned their attention back to the duel.

* * *

Chronos laughed victoriously, "Here I go! **Ultimate Pound**!"

The gears in the **Golem's** body began to turn as the creature's eye lit up and it slowly pulled its right arm back before throwing it forward at Judai's defending Monster, destroying it on contact.

* * *

"**Antique Gear Golem's** ATK is 3000, and **Featherman's** DEF is 1000! It didn't stand a chance!" Sho said as he shook his head.

"And that's not the half of it," Misawa said, earning Sho's and Kazuma's attention. "When that Monster attacks a Monster in Defense mode, and its ATK exceeds its DEF, its effect deals the difference as battle damage to the opponent."

"And when that Monster attacks, the opposing player can't activate any set Magic or Trap cards until after the damage is dealt," Kazuma added.

"N-No way… That Monster breaks the rules, doesn't it?!" Sho complained as an illusion of the **Gear Golem's** fist went right through Judai.

_**Judai LP: 4000-2000  
Chronos LP: 3000**_

* * *

Chronos continued to laugh as Judai's Life Points fell, "Already lost your fighting spirit, have you?"

However, now it was Judai who was laughing as he raised his head with a smile on his face, "I'm really touched that the General Directing Professor is dueling his hardest against me!"

_'What?! Just how mistaken is he? I never intended to let some dropout boy like you through the gates of the prestigious Duel Academia!'_ Chronos yelled in his head as he glared at Judai.

'_This is where my true power will get put to the test!'_ Judai thought to himself as he was about to draw his next card, until…

_**"Kuri kuri kuri!"**_

_'Who's that calling me?'_ Judai mentally asked as he pulled the next card from his deck and looked at it. _'It's you from earlier… It couldn't be…'_

* * *

_**[Flashback]**_

_Before Judai arrived for his exam, he had accidentally bumped into someone and dropped his cards. After picking them up though…_

_"This is a lucky card. Do your best," the person he had bumped into said while holding out a card._

_**[Flashback End]**_

* * *

The wings on the creature's card began to glow as Judai read its name in his head, _'I see, then. You're __**Winged Kuriboh**__?'_ Judai then looked over the rest of the card to see what it could do, but then thought he was imagining things when he saw the creature on the card wink at him. _'All right, I'll believe in you!'_ "From my hand, I summon **Winged Kuriboh** in Defense mode!"

As Judai played the card, the creature that appeared was a ball of fur with big yellow eyes, green hands and feet with claws, and a pair of white wings.

**Winged Kuriboh  
LV 1  
Hikari  
Angel/Effect  
ATK 300 / DEF 200**

"Next, I set a card face-down to end my turn!" Judai concluded as a reversed card appeared behind his small Monster.

Chronos just laughed at Judai's attempt at a defense, "A feathered **Kuriboh**… You have quite the rare card there, no? However, it is just a low-level Monster, is it not? You may have played it in Defense mode, but it will not stave off **Antique Gear Golem's** piercing effect! I suppose a runt of a Monster does befit a runt!" Chronos mocked his opponent. "My turn, is it not?" The Professor moved his hand over his deck, letting it slide the next card into his hand. "This is the end. Now, **Antique Gear Golem**, use your **Ultimate Pound** on **Winged Kuriboh**!"

The giant Monster once more pulled its arm back before throwing it at Judai's new Monster, destroying it instantly.

_'Sorry, __**Winged Kuriboh**__…'_ Judai mentally apologized to his Monster.

"Why isn't your Life decreasing?" Chronos asked from confusion.

"On the turn **Winged Kuriboh's** destroyed, any damage I'd take becomes zero," Judai explained, shocking his opponent.

* * *

"To think there's a card Chronos doesn't know about…" Asuka said, seemingly intrigued by what happened.

"There are some places that even the Professor cannot reach," Ryo said. "The Dueling World is boundless."

"That's what makes it surprising," Mamoru pointed out. "New skills, techniques and combinations appear every day that change the way we duel."

* * *

"That was your runt of a Monster's special ability, was it?" Chronos mocked as Judai slid **Winged Kuriboh** into the Cemetery.

"You'll pay for calling a friend who put his life on the line to protect me a 'runt'!" Judai warned.

"Such a smart-alec!" Chronos continued. "Is there a problem with me calling your throw-away Monster a 'runt'?"

"There is. **Winged Kuriboh's** shriek is the signal that'll call the Monsters in my deck out into action!" Judai explained. "I activate my Trap card! **Hero Signal**!"

As Judai's card rose up, it shot a beam of energy at the ceiling, revealing a red H once the light faded.

"This Special Summons, from my deck, my second **Elemental HERO**, **Burstlady**!" Judai announced as he pulled the card from his deck and played it, summoning a woman with ash-colored skin and a red, flame-designed suit with a gold helmet and long black hair with ash-colored tips.

**Elemental HERO Burstlady  
LV 3  
Hono  
Warrior  
ATK 1200 / DEF 800**

"Ore no tan!" Judai called out as he drew his next card and looked at it. "**Winged Kuriboh**, I've got a nice, tight grip on all of your cheering. Just watch me!" Judai then looked through the other two cards in his hand. "Then, **Featherman's** using his firm fighting spirit to come right back! Thanks to the **Safe Return of the Warrior** Magic Card, I bring him back from the Cemetery to my hand, and Summon him!"

Judai slid the Magic card into his Cemetery slot and grabbed the Featherman card that slid out, and then played it to bring the feathered HERO back to the field.

**Elemental HERO Featherman  
LV 3  
Kaze  
Warrior  
ATK 1000 / DEF 1000**

"Hmph. What good will your fragile little comic book heroes do you?" Chronos questioned. "They are nothing more than Normal Monsters!"

"**Featherman** and **Burstlady**… Normal Monsters with low ATK are just their temporary forms," Judai explained as he held up a card. "You're in for a shock when you see their true form, sensei! I activate the Magic card, **Fusion**!" As Judai played his card, his two Monsters leapt into the air. "This'll fuse **Featherman** and **Burstlady**!" The two Monsters then dissolved into pixels only to reform into a single, larger Monster with a green and black body, a dragon's head for a right arm, a single white wing sprouting from its back on the left side and a dragon's tail protruding from its backside. "Fusion Summon! My favorite card, **Elemental HERO Flame Wingman**!"

**Elemental HERO Flame Wingman  
LV 6  
Hono  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 2100 / DEF 1200**

* * *

"Cool!" Sho said with amazement.

"That **Flame Wingman** of his can only be summoned with a Fusion Summon," Misawa explained. "It can deal damage to the opposing player equal to the ATK of the opposing Monster it destroys in battle."

"This is why I'd like to duel him," Kazuma added. "The **Elemental HERO** cards are mostly focused on Fusion, just like my **Personas**. Both decks have a wide diversity of effects they can use this way. A duel between them could go either way."

"But still, **Flame Wingman's** ATK is 2100, so it's nowhere near **Antique Gear Golem's** ATK," Sho pointed out worriedly.

"Yeah. If he's really Number 1, he'll work something out," Misawa said.

"Actually, he's Number 110…" Sho corrected.

* * *

"I shall give you a special lecture, so listen up…" Chronos said. "Please keep that in mind! You may have Fusion Summoned it, but its ATK is 2100. It comes well short of my **Antique Gear Golem**!"

"Then, I'll teach you something, sensei," Judai said. "Heroes have a battle arena fit just for Heroes!" As Judai spoke, he held up his Duel Disk and a slot on the side opened up. "The Field Magic, **Skyscraper**!"

Once Judai played his final card, the Duel field began to glow as tall buildings rose up around the two duelists and their Monsters. Once everything was in place, **Flame Wingman** stood atop the tallest of the skyscrapers with the moon shining behind it.

"Okay, the stage is set!" Judai declared. "Go, **Flame Wingman**! Attack **Antique Gear Golem**!"

**Flame Wingman** spread its wing and dove down towards the mechanized giant.

"Scherzi! You must be joking!" Chronos scoffed. "**Flame Wingman's** ATK doesn't hold a candle to **Antique Gear Golem**!"

Despite what Chronos said, **Flame Wingman** continued to fly down at its opponent. Then, once its feet touched the ground, the Fusion Monster jumped higher into the air above **Antique Gear Golem**.

"A hero always wins!" Judai said. "**Skyscraper **is Field Magic that, should an **Elemental HERO** battle with a Monster with an ATK higher than its own, will raise its ATK by 1000 points!"

"O, Dio!" Chronos cried out in shock.

"Take this! **Skyscraper Shoot**!" Judai commanded as **Flame Wingman** grew stronger.

_[ Elemental HERO Flame Wingman - ATK: 2100-3100 ]_

It then spun around in the air and dove down at **Antique Gear Golem** with its body now engulfed in flames.

Professor Chronos did nothing as he watched Judai's Monster crash down on top of his own, creating an explosion that engulfed the holographic city as the spectators watched with wide-eyes at what was without a doubt a victory for Judai.

_**Judai: 2000  
Chronos: 3000-2900**_

"Mamma Mia! My **Antique Gear Golem**, it has-" Professor Chronos cried as pieces of his Monster began to fall around him until one piece landed right on his head while **Flame Wingman** returned to Judai's field.

"Thanks to **Flame Wingman's** Monster Effect, you'll take damage equal to the ATK of the destroyed Monster, sensei," Judai explained.

"What?!" Chronos asked, only to look up and see his Monster continue to crumble. "N-No, no, no, no, no! N-No, no! No!"

Unfortunately, the remains of **Antique Gear Golem** fell right on top of the Professor, signifying the damage from **Flame Wingman's** Monster Effect.

_**Judai LP: 2000 (winner)  
Chronos LP: 2900-0**_

Judai then raised his hand and held out a two-fingered salute, "Gotcha! That sure was a fun duel, sensei!"

"But how…" Chronos mumbled, mortified by his loss as the holograms faded away. "How was I beaten by that dropout boy?!"

* * *

Up in the bleachers, Manjoume and his two "lackeys" were wide-eyed at Judai's win over Chronos.

"I can't believe Professor Chronos was just beaten by an examinee!" Manjoume said in shock.

* * *

"He's kind of interesting, isn't he?" Asuka asked her two companions, only to see Ryo walk off.

"I get the feeling this is going to be an incredibly interesting year," Mamoru said with a smirk.

* * *

"Way to go, Number 110!" Sho cheered.

"He did it." Kazuma said to himself.

_'You might turn out to be a fine rival, Number 1-kun,'_ Misawa thought to himself with a smirk on his face. _'Kazuma-kun will too, for that matter.'_

"Yay! I won! I did it!" Judai cheered, jumping around down on the Duel field and waving at the spectators before pulling out the **Winged Kuriboh** card. "I'll be counting on you from now on, Partner."

**"Kuri kuri!"** the spirit inside the card squeaked as it winked at Judai.

_**And with that, the chapter has finally concluded. I promise that there won't be that many chapters that are this long, just thought I'd put that put there.**_

_**Anyways, like I said before, if you want to submit an OC for the story, feel free to drop me a PM if you're interested, and we'll talk from there.**_

_**GX Dictionary**_

**(1):** "Big brother". Can be used even if the sibling being referred to is the same age as the speaker, so long as the referred sibling was born before the speaker.

**(2):** "Little sister". Can be used even if the sibling being referred to is the same age as the speaker, so long as the referred sibling was born after the speaker.

**(3):** "What?"

**(4):** "Dad/Father"

**(5):** "Mom/Mother"

**(6):** "San" (さん) (sometimes pronounced han (はん) in Kansai dialect), derived from "sama", is the most commonplace honorific, and is a title of respect typically used between equals of any age. Although the closest analog in English are the honorifics "Mr.", "Miss", "Mrs.", or "Ms.", "san" is almost universally added to a person's name, in both formal and informal contexts. However, in addition to being used with people's names, it is also employed in a variety of other ways.  
"Sama", on the other hand, is a markedly more respectful form of "san", and is generally only used when the speaker is referring to someone or something that they hold great respect for.

**(7):** "Kun" (君【くん】) is used by persons of senior status in addressing or referring to those of junior status, or by anyone when addressing or referring to male children or male teenagers, or among male friends. It can also be used by females when addressing a male that they are emotionally attached to or have known for a long period of time. Although "kun" is generally used for boys, that is not a hard rule. For example, "kun" can be used to name a close personal friend or family member of any gender. Also, in business settings, young female employees may also be addressed as kun by older males of senior status. It can also be used by male teachers addressing their female students.

**(8):** "It's my turn!" - The Japanese word "boku" is meant to be used by the speaker when they're talking to or about someone or something familiar to them but as such is an informal way of speaking.

**(9):** "End turn!"

**(10):** "It's my turn!" - The Japanese word "watashi" is the polite/formal way of mentioning yourself in a conversation and, outside of anime/manga, is probably the most common of the phrases.

**(11):** "Create". In these specific cases, Kazuma is saying, "Create Chi You!" and "Create Ardha!".

**(12):** "Triangle Fusion"

**(13):** "Line Fusion"

**(14): **"It's my turn!" - The Japanese word "ore", while probably being one of the most used words by characters in anime or manga, means that the speaker is talking to or about someone very familiar to them or talking to someone they believe to be inferior to them and as such is considered rude and, obviously, is informal.

**(15):** I'm assuming you all know what "Sensei" means. But for those who don't, it's essentially what you call a teacher or mentor.

**Featured Cards:**

_**Fool Persona - Obariyon  
LV 2  
Chi  
Demon/Union  
ATK 300 / DEF 700  
**_Effect - Once per turn: You can equip this card to a "Persona" Monster you control OR unequip it to Special Summon it in face-up Defense Position. While this card is equipped to a Monster, that Monster gains 500 ATK. The controller of the equipped Monster can draw 1 additional card during their Draw Phase. (A Monster can only be equipped with 1 Union monster at a time. If the equipped Monster would be destroyed, destroy this card instead.)

_**Fool Persona - Ose  
LV 5  
Chi  
Beast-Warrior/Effect  
ATK 1800 / DEF 2100  
**_Effect - If you control no Monsters, you can Normal Summon this card without a Tribute. This card is also treated as a Warrior-Type Monster. This card can attack twice during the Battle Phase.

**_Tower Persona - Chi You  
LV 8  
Chi  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 2500 / DEF 1900  
Fusion Materials - "Tower Persona - Cu Chulainn" + "Tower Persona - Masakado" + "Tower Persona - Bishamonten"  
_**Effect - (This card is always treated as a "Tower Persona" Monster.) While this card is face-up on the field: All "Persona" Monsters you control gain 600 ATK and DEF. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster: Inflict Piercing Battle Damage to your opponent.

**_Judgement Persona - Ardha  
LV 10  
Hikari  
Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
ATK 3400 / DEF 2500  
Fusion Materials - "Tower Persona - Shiva" + "Priestess Persona - Parvati"  
_**Effect - (This card is always treated as a "Judgement Persona" Monster.) This card is also treated as a Yami-Attribute Monster. This card is also treated as a "Tower Persona" and "Priestess Persona" Monster. This card cannot be destroyed by Battle with a Hikari or Mizu-Attribute Monster, and all damage you would take from that Battle is reduced to 0. Once per turn, you can activate 1 of the following effects:  
● If you would gain life Points through a card effect, that amount is doubled.  
● When this card attacks, destroy the attack target immediately without applying damage calculation.

_**Persona Fusion - Line Spread  
Normal Magic Card**_  
Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using 2 "Persona" Monsters from your hand, field, Deck, or Extra Deck as Fusion Materials. The following effects are also applied:  
● You cannot conduct your Normal Summon this turn if you use "Persona" Monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials. If you have conducted your Normal Summon this turn, you cannot use "Persona" Monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials.  
● You cannot Special Summon other Monsters this turn if you use "Persona" Monsters from your Extra Deck as Fusion Materials. If you have Special Summoned other Monsters this turn, you cannot use "Persona" Monsters from your Extra Deck as Fusion Materials.

_**Persona Fusion - Triangle Spread  
Normal Magic Card**_  
Fusion Summon 1 Fusion Monster from your Extra Deck, using 3 "Persona" Monsters from your hand, field, Deck, or Extra Deck as Fusion Materials. The following effects are also applied:  
● You cannot conduct your Normal Summon this turn if you use "Persona" Monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials. If you have conducted your Normal Summon this turn, you cannot use "Persona" Monsters from your Deck as Fusion Materials.  
● You cannot Special Summon other Monsters this turn if you use "Persona" Monsters from your Extra Deck as Fusion Materials. If you have Special Summoned other Monsters this turn, you cannot use "Persona" Monsters from your Extra Deck as Fusion Materials.

_**Persona Skill - Counter  
Counter Trap Card  
**_You can activate this card from your hand by paying 500 Life Points. If your opponent declares an attack with a Monster they control: Negate the attack and destroy the attacking Monster. You can then add 1 "Persona Skill: Counterstrike" from your Deck to your hand.


	2. Turn 2

**Per-So-Na! GX: Eleven Stars**

**Turn 2**

_**Hey everyone and welcome back to Per-So-Na! GX: Eleven Stars. This chapter will finally give you guys insight on what Naomi's deck is (as if the hint I left wasn't obvious enough). And as far as the duel for this chapter goes, I did it myself, since The Azure Guardian is only good with self-made decks when it comes to duels.**_

_**Either way, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

With the practical duel exams over, the faculty of Duel Academia gave the accepted examinees a few days to pack everything they'd need for their stay on the island during the course of the year. Afterwards, the accepted students were being flown to the island via helicopter with Judai sleeping against the window and Sho sitting beside him. Kazuma was currently sitting a few rows in front of then with Naomi, who was looking around at some of the other students. Meanwhile, Kazuma had a pair of headphones on his head, and his MP3 player was going through a playlist.

_**~We are living our lives… Abound with so much information…~**_

"Whoa, look at that!" one of the students exclaimed, to which all the other students minus Judai moved around to look out their windows. Kazuma, noticing the commotion, looked out the window as well.

Not too far off was an island with a large building surrounded by forests, what looked like a beach, and a volcano.

* * *

After the helicopter landed near the building, the students were led inside where they were directed to various changing rooms. Kazuma found himself going into the same room as Misawa before noticing everyone in the room had been given a yellow jacket uniform. Kazuma, after changing, now wore the yellow jacket over a grey shirt and grey pants. He had also placed his headphones around his neck. Once everyone had finished changing, they were led out of the room where they met up with the other students who were dressed in blue or red and were taken to a classroom, which was on par with those one would find at a university. The students were then lined up in front of a large screen. Kazuma stood next to his sister, who wore a uniform similar to his. The red-haired girl was wearing a white uniform with a raised collar, yellow trimming, yellow elbow-length fingerless gloves and a yellow miniskirt.

_'Huh… I wonder what the colors are for…'_ Kazuma thought to himself before the screen at the front turned on to show the face of a bald middle-aged man with a goatee wearing an oxblood-colored uniform.

_**"Welcome, Dueling Elites,"**_ the man greeted. _**"You all used your skills to open the narrow admission gates. Please have fun studying in hopes of becoming the future Duel King."**_

Once the introduction was finished, even though Judai slept through the whole thing only to wake up once it was over, the students were given keys to their dorm rooms and PDA-like devices, which stored their ID, grades, a map of the island, and just about everything else they'd need during their year-long stay on the island. Every student was also given an academy-issued Duel Disk with the sole exception being Kazuma who instead had his own Duel Disk reconfigured to the school's database. Once finished, all the students made their way out of the building, checking their planners for where they would be staying as the Akasaka twins spotted Judai and Sho sitting on a small statue just outside.

"Sho! Judai!" Naomi waved over to the two, earning their attention.

"Oh, hey Kazuma, Naomi," Judai greeted.

"What are you two up to?" the **Digital Devil** Duelist asked.

"Looking at the map of the island and seeing where our dorm is," Sho answered as Judai continued to tap on his Student Personal Planner, or SPP for short.

"The dorms we'll be living in from now on are split into three," Judai explained. "Oh, Osiris Red is my dorm."

"Ah, I'm Red too," Sho said as he also looked through his SPP.

"Looks like we won't be seeing much of each other," Kazuma said plainly as he held up his SPP. "I'm in Ra Yellow."

"Same here." Naomi added.

"Ah." Judai nodded before seeing Misawa walking up to the group of three. "Hey, Number 2, are you Red too?"

"Nope, I can tell from my uniform," Misawa answered as he raised his right arm a little, as if showing them the yellow jacket he wore. "I'm a Ra Yellow."

"Oh, so that's what your uniform color means?" Judai wondered as he looked over his jacket.

"But why are you in Red?" Misawa wondered aloud. "That's very peculiar."

"Hmm? That's putting it somewhat vaguely…" Judai grumbled as he pouted.

"Well, don't let it bother you," Misawa said as he turned to walk away. "I'll be on my way, now, Number 1-kun. Kazuma-kun, are you coming?"

"Yeah. See you guys later, I guess." Kazuma said as he and Naomi caught up with the yellow-clothed duelist.

"Well, _you_ just better do your best, and try not to let things get you down!" Judai said as the Ra Yellow students were walking away, but then Misawa stopped.

"Ah, that's right…" Misawa said as he turned back to face the pair of Osiris Reds and pointed his thumb to the west. "Your dorms are over there."

The pair looked in the direction Misawa was pointing and then looked to each other as the Ra student walked off to the southwest.

* * *

The three Ra Yellows soon arrived at the Ra Dorm. As Kazuma saw the place he'd be staying for three years, it reminded him somewhat of a library on the outside. True to its name, the large building itself was mostly yellow in color.

"Here we are, shall we go inside?" Misawa spoke up. The twins nodded and the trio walked inside, revealing that the inside seemed more like a typical apartment building of sorts. After looking at their room assignments, the trio discovered they were on the same floor. Kazuma and Naomi were right across the hall from each other, while Misawa was a few rooms down from the twins.

Kazuma unlocked the door to his room and stepped in while Naomi did the same to hers. As he expected, his things were brought to the room beforehand, noting the suitcases and other various things placed neatly by the door. The room itself was what you would normally find in an apartment. As the **Persona** Duelist closed the door behind him, he silently got to work by moving the suitcases further into the room and began unpacking them.

Once he had finished with everything else later that afternoon, Kazuma picked up a small silver briefcase and placed it on the desk in one corner of the room. He unlocked and opened it, revealing that the topmost item inside was a small framed picture. In the picture, a younger Kazuma and Naomi were standing in between an older man and woman. Both seemed to be in their early forties, with the man having short red hair much like the **Persona** Duelist. The woman had longer brown hair she let hang down. Kazuma's fist slowly tightened as he looked at the adults in the picture.

"Tou-san… Kaa-san…" Kazuma whispered. "I promise… I'll make things right." With that, he took the picture and placed it on the nightstand next to his bed. Walking back over to the briefcase, he looked at the remaining items. Inside the case were a number of deck boxes, each one holding around forty cards, the minimum amount required for a Duel Monsters deck. Taking one of the stacks of cards out of a box, Kazuma looked through them, revealing that each one was a **Persona** card of some sort. Kazuma suddenly heard a knock on his door as he was looking through the cards.

"The door's unlocked!" Kazuma called towards the front of the room. He heard the door open and in stepped Naomi.

"Hey Aniki, you have your stuff unpacked?" Naomi asked. Kazuma turned his head slightly and nodded. "Ah. You want to go and check out the island then?"

"Yeah… Sure..." Kazuma replied. Naomi noticed the opened briefcase and walked up to her brother before placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Kazuma… It wasn't your-" Naomi began.

"You and I both _know_ what happened, Naomi. I know you don't want me to feel guilty, but at the end of the day, there's no denying it." Kazuma interrupted her, his voice becoming harsher for a brief moment. He sighed and placed the cards back in their box before placing the box back in the briefcase. "Are you ready?"

"Y-Yeah…" Naomi said as she took her hand off of his shoulder. With that, the twins walked out of the room, with Kazuma locking the door behind him.

* * *

As the Akasaka twins walked around the island, they checked out some of the key locations marked on the maps in their SPP's. They eventually came across a large, elaborate blue-painted building that almost looked like a five-star hotel.

"So… This is the Obelisk Blue boys' dorm, huh?" Naomi wondered aloud as she looked at her SPP. "It's definitely different from the Ra dorm."

"Not to mention that Obelisk is the only dorm split into boys and girls." Kazuma added. Suddenly, Kazuma threw his hand to his head as pain wracked through it.

"Aniki! Are you alright?" Naomi exclaimed worriedly as she hurried over to her brother.

"_**Thou art I…"**_

"Huh?" Kazuma wondered.

"_**I am thou…"**_

"Aniki?" Naomi asked.

"Hey you two!" a voice called out. The female twin turned around to see a pair of students clothed in blue jackets with white trimmings. "This is the Obelisk dorm! No Ra's allowed!"

"Oh! S-Sorry! We were just walking around before the welcoming party." Naomi apologized. Kazuma managed to stand straight, despite the pain, and glared at the Obelisk boys.

"The hell's your problem?" the second boy asked as he saw the glare.

"This may be your dorm, but there's no need to be so uptight." Kazuma said blandly.

"What the-?! What was that?" the first Obelisk asked.

"You heard me." Kazuma replied.

"Grr… Alright you know what? How about we duel. Maybe that'll shut you up!" he said as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Fine by me." Kazuma said, but Naomi stopped him from reaching for his deck.

"Why don't I take care of this one, Aniki? You don't look too good right now." Naomi suggested. Kazuma looked at her for moment before nodding.

"Doesn't make a difference to me." The first Obelisk said cockily as he watched Naomi hesitantly activate her Duel Disk.

"Good luck, Imouto." Kazuma said as he stepped back.

"DUEL!"

_**Naomi LP: 4000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 4000**_

"Ore no tan!" the obelisk said as he drew his sixth card. "I'll start off by activating the Magic Card **Hand Severing**. This makes us both discard two cards and then draw two new ones." Both Duelists complied with the card's effect, discarding two cards from their hands and drawing two to replace them. "Next I set a Monster facedown." A facedown Monster Card appeared on the Obelisk's field. "Tan endo."

'_What's up with this guy? He was the one that issued this challenge, yet he isn't going on the offensive.'_ Kazuma wondered.

"Boku no tan!" Naomi said as she drew her sixth card. "I summon **Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon** in Attack mode!" As Naomi played her card, the silver-haired man clothed in grey from her examination duel appeared.

**Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon  
LV 4  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [1600] / DEF 1400**

"And since I control **Serph**, I'm allowed to Special Summon **Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon**!" Naomi continued as she placed another Monster Card on her Duel Disk. A young woman with very short black hair and light blue eyes. She, like **Serph**, wore a grey military uniform with patches and trimmings that were orange in color. She also carried a pistol with her. Sera also sported a crown-shaped tattoo on her cheek, much like Serph.

**Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon  
LV 4  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [1400] / DEF 1600**

'_She's already setting up, huh?'_ Kazuma thought to himself.

"**Serph**, attack his facedowm Monster!" Naomi ordered. **Serph** nodded, as if directly responding to Naomi, and aimed his gun at the reversed Monster before firing. A hole appeared in the card is it shattered, revealing a large green turtle with a UFO-like shell momentarily before the Monster shattered into pixels.

**UFO Turtle  
LV 4  
Hono  
Machine/Effect  
ATK 1400 / DEF [1200]**

"You just attacked my **UFO Turtle**!" the Obelisk said as he took out his deck and began looking for a certain card. "Now, since it was destroyed, I can Special Summon a Hono Monster with 1500 or less ATK from my deck. And I choose my second** UFO Turtle**!" Appearing on the field was a copy of the large turtle.

**UFO Turtle  
LV 4  
Hono  
Machine/Effect  
ATK [1400] / DEF 1200**

"Hm… I place a card facedown. Tan endo." Naomi concluded.

"Ore no tan!" the Obelisk said as he began his turn. "I summon **Little Chimera** in Attack mode!" Appearing on the field was a grey-furred animal that appeared to be the combination of various animals, hence the name.

**Little Chimera  
LV 2  
Hono  
Beast/Effect  
ATK [600] / DEF 550**

"I activate **Little Chimera's** Monster effect!" he continued. "All Hono-Attribute Monsters gain 500 ATK, and all Mizu-Attribute Monsters lose 400 ATK." The chimera let out a howl as its own power as well as **UFO Turtle's** power increased.

_[Little Chimera - ATK: 600-1100]  
[UFO Turtle - ATK: 1400-1900]_

"**UFO Turtle**, attack **Sera the Embryon**!" the Obelisk ordered, to which the turtle fired a blast of flames from its mouth at the now panicking woman.

"_**Naomi! Do something!"**_ Sera said.

"Trap Card open!" Naomi countered. "**Attack Nullification**! This card negates your attack and ends the Battle Phase!"

"Damn…" the Obelisk cursed as his turtle's attack hit an invisible barrier. "I place three cards facedown. Tan endo."

"_**That was too close…"**_ Sera sighed.

"Don't worry, I've got this." Naomi said in a low voice. "Boku no tan!" Naomi began her turn. "I summon **Digital Devil - Heat the Embryon** in Attack mode!" The next Monster to appear was a man with long red hair, wearing similar clothes to the other **Embryons**. In addition, he also wore a grey cloak that covered his left side, leaving his right side uncovered to reveal the fireball-shaped tattoo on his forearm. In his hand he carried a grenade launcher.

**Digital Devil - Heat the Embryon  
LV 3  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [1400] / DEF 1400**

"Next, I activate **Serph's** Monster Effect!" Naomi continued. "If I control 2 other Digital Devil Monsters with different names, I can destroy up to 2 Magic or Trap Cards my opponent controls!" the Obelisk gasped as two of his facedowns, which were two copies of **Holy Barrier - Mirror Force**, shattered as **Serph** shot them with his gun. "Now I activate the Magic Card, **Atma Brand - Water Crown**!" Naomi announced as she played the Magic, depicting the tattoo that was present on both **Serph** and **Sera**. "With this, I can activate 1 of two effects, and I choose the first!"

"And what's that do? Like it makes any difference!" the Obelisk mocked.

"This lets me return **Serph** to my hand…" Naomi said as **Serph's** tattoo began to glow a light blue. "… in order to Special Summon **Atma Avatar - Varna** from my hand!" As Naomi switched around Serph's card with another one, **Serph** himself let out a cry of pain, which slowly turned into a primal roar. Blue veins had begun to spread out from the glowing tattoo as **Serph** slowly transformed into a new form entirely. Soon, **Serph** had transformed into a grey-skinned demonic, bipedal creature with a white exoskeleton. A pair of blades were attached to the creature's forearms, which deployed by "flipping" over with the simple flick of the creature's wrists.

**Atma Avatar - Varna  
LV 6  
Mizu  
Demon/Effect  
ATK [2300] / DEF 1900**

"N-Nani?!" the Obelisks said at the same time as they flinched from the sight of the demon. However, the first obelisk smirked.

"Baka_**(1)**_! My **Little Chimera's** Monster Effect causes Mizu Monsters to lose 400 ATK, remember?" he asked mockingly as Varna lost some power.

_[Atma Avatar - Varna - ATK: 2300-1900]_

"It's still enough to destroy it!" Naomi added. "**Varna**, attack **Little Chimera** with Bufu!" Varna's yellow eyes glowed as an icicle shot up out of the ground and impaled the chimera, causing it to shatter into pixels.

_**Naomi LP: 4000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 4000-3200**_

"Trap Card open!" the Obelisk countered as his only set card rose, depicting a Monster attacking amidst an explosion. "**Backfire**! When a Hono Monster I control is destroyed, I can inflict 500 damage to my opponent!" A small explosion knocked Naomi back a as the card's effect was activated.

_**Naomi LP: 4000-3500  
Obelisk 1 LP: 3200**_

"Grr… Whenever **Atma Avatar - Varna** destroys a Monster in Battle, his ATK increases by 200. And because your **Chimera** is no longer on the field, Varna's ATK goes back to normal, as well as **UFO Turtle's**."

_[UFO Turtle - ATK: 1900-1400]  
[Atma Avatar - Varna - ATK: 1900-2300-2500]_

"Next, **Sera** attacks you **UFO Turtle**!" Naomi continued. "And if I control **Serph**, she gains 300 ATK during the Battle Phase."

_[Digital Devil - Sera - ATK: 1400-1700]_

**Sera** closed her left eye as she aimed her pistol and fired at the turtle, causing it to shatter into pixels. While the Obelisk lost Life Points due to the attack, Naomi did as well because of **Backfire**.

_**Naomi LP: 3500-3000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 3200-2900**_

"**Heat**, attack him directly!" **Heat** readied his grenade launcher and fired it at the Obelisk, the resulting explosion knocking the Obelisk back.

_**Naomi LP: 3000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 2900-1500**_

'_Naomi's got this guy on the ropes now.'_ Kazuma thought. _'This guy may talk a big game, but in reality he can't measure up.'_

"I place a card face-down. Tan endo." Naomi concluded. The Obelisk growled in annoyance.

"That's it, I'm through playing around!" he said as he drew his next card, and grinned madly soon after. "It's here! The Monster that will win me this duel!"

'He can't be so confident, can he?' Kazuma wondered.

"I release **Sera** and **Heat** from your field!" the Obelisk shouted as the aforementioned monsters turned into light that flowed into the ground.

"Wait, what?!" Naomi asked in shock.

'_No way! He has _that_ card?!'_ Kazuma panicked.

"Now I can Special Summon my **Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem**!" Suddenly, lava erupted from the ground behind Naomi, which began to form itself into a more humanoid shape. A metal cage then formed around the **Digital Devil** Duelist and was lifted into the air as it hung from a metal collar on the golem's neck.

**Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem  
LV 8  
Hono  
Demon/Effect  
ATK [3000] / DEF 2500**

'_Shit!'_ Kazuma swore.

"I set a card face-down. Tan endo." The Obelisk said triumphantly.

"B-Boku no tan." Naomi said in a panic as she drew her next card. Suddenly, lava dripped from the golem's body and landed inside the cage by Naomi's feet.

_**Naomi LP: 3000-2000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 1500**_

"**Demonic Lava God - Lava Golem's** Monster Effect causes you to take 1000 damage during each of your Standby Phases while you control it." The Obelisk gloated.

"Grr… I attack you directly with **Varna**!" Naomi declared as **Varna's** eyes began to glow again.

"Trap Card open! **Attack Nullification**!" the Obelisk countered with a smirk. Naomi gasped as her attack was negated.

"I… I set a card face-down. Tan endo." Naomi sighed.

"Ore no tan!" the Obelisk said casually as he started his turn. "I set two cards facedown. Tan endo."

'_He's got her… That __**Lava Golem**__ will keep inflicting damage to her on each of her turns until her Life Points reach zero…'_ Kazuma mused in annoyance. Naomi apparently came to the same conclusion as she was reluctant to start her turn.

"Boku no tan…" She drew her card as more lava dripped into her cage, this time the lava managed to eat a small hole in the bottom of the metal structure.

_**Naomi LP: 2000-1000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 1500**_

However, as she saw the card she drew, she seemed to gain a small hope.

"I activate the Magic Card, **Sate Hunger**!" Naomi declared as she played the Magic, depicting **Serph** changing back into his human form. "With this, I can return one **Atma Avatar** Monster on my field to my hand, and then Special Summon a **Digital Devil** Monster from my hand that's two Levels lower than the **Atma Avatar**!"

"What? Why would you summon a weaker Monster?" the Obelisk asked in confusion.

"I return **Varna** to my hand to Special Summon **Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon** _from_ my hand!" Naomi added as Varna began to undergo its transformation in reverse, becoming Serph once more.

**Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon  
LV 4  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [1600] / DEF 1400**

"Next, I activate my facedown, **Berserk Mode**!" Naomi continued. "This lets me return a **Digital Devil** to my hand in order to Special Summon a Monster from my hand with **/Berserk Mode** in its name, as long as its text includes the name of the first Monster!"

"Eh?"

"I return **Serph** to my hand again in order to Special Summon **Digital Devil - Serph /Berserk Mode**!" Naomi said as **Serph's** Atma Brand began to glow once more, only this time the transformation stopped itself partway through. His overall form remained the same, though now his right arm resembled that of **Varna's**, while his eyes had turned bright yellow.

**Digital Devil - Serph /Berserk Mode  
LV 5  
Mizu  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [2000] / DEF 0**

'_Hm…'_ Kazuma thought.

"Now I Summon **Digital Devil - Cielo the Embryon**!" Naomi continued as another Monster appeared on Naomi's field. This one being a man with blue hair tied into dreadlocks and wearing similar clothing to **Serph**. A strange-looking tattoo was present on his right leg.

**Digital Devil - Cielo the Embryon  
LV 3  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK [1400] / DEF 1100**

"**Cielo**, attack him directly!" Naomi ordered.

"_**I'm on it!"**_ **Cielo** replied as he readied a machine gun.

"I don't think so! Trap Card open! **Holy Barrier - Mirror Force**!" The Obelisk countered.

"**Digital Devil - Cielo the Embryon's** Monster Effect!" Naomi countered as well. "if a Magic, Trap, or Monster effect is activated that would destroy cards on my field, I can negate its activation and destroy it!"

"Nani?!" the Obelisk gasped as his Trap was shattered into pixels. **Cielo** proceeded with his attack by firing a machine gun at the Obelisk boy's feet.

_**Naomi LP: 1000  
Obelisk 1 LP: 1500-100**_

"**Serph**, attack him directly and end this!" Naomi commanded from her cage. **Serph** nodded once more and charged forward as he readied the blade on his demonic arm. He slashed the Obelisk boy across the chest, depleting his Life Points.

_**Naomi LP: 1000 **_(winner)_**  
Obelisk 1 LP: 100-0**_

The **Lava Golem** slowly melted into the ground as the cage confining Naomi dematerialized along with the rest of the holograms.

"I can't believe I just lost to a Ra Yellow!" the first Obelisk exclaimed as he ran off with his friend.

""That was a good duel, Naomi." Kazuma complimented his sister.

"Thanks Aniki. How are you feeling?" the **Digital Devil** Duelist replied.

"I'm… fine for now." Kazuma answered. "We should probably be heading back soon."

"Oh yeah! The welcoming party for the dorms starts soon doesn't it?" Naomi said. With that, the Akasaka twins walked off back towards the Ra dorm.

* * *

Later that night, all of the dorms were having parties to welcome the new students.

The Obelisk Blue dorms were being treated to a party on par with five-star restaurants or hotels, serving fancy, rich foods while playing classical music as the students conversed amongst each other. Though in the boy's dorm, one of the second-year students, Tachibana Mamoru, was sitting with Ryo and thinking about Kazuma out of interest.

Meanwhile at the girl's dorm, a young woman with lime green hair and blue eyes was standing up as everyone looked towards her expectantly. The woman was trying her best to hide her nervousness as she began making a speech.

* * *

At the Ra Yellow dorms, the students were treated to rich seafood while introducing themselves. Misawa was already hitting off a friendship with the Akasaka twins, though Kazuma was mainly just listening to the conversation and otherwise focused on eating his meal.

* * *

Over at the Osiris Red dorms, however… things weren't going as well for the students as at the other dorms.

"What's _this_!?" one of the students complained as everyone was looking at their food; a bowl of rice, a plate of small fish, and a bowl of dipping sauce all served on a cafeteria lunch tray. "The other dorms have an incredible feast! And to make things worse, our dorm leader isn't even _human_!"

All of the students turned their attention towards the table at the front of the room to see a rather fat brown cat curled up on it before letting out a yawn.

"He's a cat…?" another student questioned.

Stepping out from the room at the back though was a rather scrawny-looking man with long black hair tied back into a ponytail wearing a white shirt, black pants, belt and necktie and a pair of square-lensed glasses.

"I'm your dorm leader, Daitokuji-nya!" the man greeted his students. "In class, I'll be in charge of alchemy. Pleased to meet you all-nya."

"Delicious!" the familiar voice of Yuki Judai rang out, earning everyone's attention as he had already started to eat.

"T-That's tasteless, Big Bro," Sho told the E-HERO duelist.

"Really? It's awfully delicious to me!" Judai said with his mouth full.

Daitokuji was suddenly standing at the table occupied by the two friends, causing Judai to stop eating and sweatdrop as the pair looked up at their dorm leader.

"A matter so small doesn't bother me-nya!" the dorm leader said with a grin on his face before turning around to face the other students. "Well, everyone, it will be a pleasure working with you all-nya."

* * *

Once everyone had finished their meals and gotten through introductions, the students had returned to their rooms.

That night, Kazuma sat in his bed looking up at the ceiling. For some reason, he was unable to sleep. Sighing, the **Persona** Duelist sat up in his bed. He looked at the clock beside his bed he had brought with him, noting it read 11:59 PM.

"It's no use…" Kazuma said to himself as he shook his head. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the clock read 12:00, midnight, before it went dead without warning. "Huh?" As Kazuma wondered what could have caused the clock to go out, he noticed something had definitely changed about his room.

The first thing that Kazuma noticed was that an eerie greenish light was pouring in from the window. Getting out of bed, he went to his window and discovered the source of the light. The moon, to his amazement, had grown to thrice its normal size, and had turned to a greenish-yellow color. Then, as he looked towards the sea from the window, he stepped back in shock at what he saw. The waters had turned crimson red, almost like blood.

'_What the hell is going on here?!'_ Kazuma thought to himself. _'Something doesn't feel natural about this…'_ Without giving a second thought, Kazuma changed into his normal clothes, grabbed his Ra jacket, and ran out the door and across the hall. He knocked on his sister's door. "Imouto!" Before he could knock again, the door opened and Naomi almost ran into Kazuma and knocked him over. She had also gotten dressed and evidently had the same idea Kazuma had.

"A-Aniki…." Naomi said as she and Kazuma stepped into the hall. "W-What's going on here? Something isn't right…"

"I know…" Kazuma said. "I have no idea what's happening either, but it can't be good. We should try and get out of here." Naomi nodded quickly as the twins ran down the hall and down a flight of stairs. As they hurried out of the Ra dorm, they almost immediately regretted it.

Ahead of them was a large group of black blob-like creatures. Each of these creatures had a small blue mask with the Roman numeral for one etched into the forehead somehow attached to their heads.

"N-Nani?!" Naomi gasped. The creatures suddenly began to convulse and change shape. After a matter of seconds, Kazuma and Naomi were nearly surrounded by a horde of floating pink-and-black-striped spherical creatures with large mouths being their dominant feature, along with the oversized tongues that hung from their mouths. The masks they previously wore were now affixed to the back of their bodies.

"This way!" Kazuma said as he grabbed Naomi's hand and led her towards the forest behind the dorm. As they ran into the forest, one of the creatures suddenly opened its mouth wide as fire materialized inside it. The fireball then shot forward and collided with the ground just behind the fleeing twins.

"Ah!" Naomi shrieked in alarm.

"Shit!" Kazuma swore. "The hell are these things?" The twins then found themselves inside a small clearing, but also found to their alarm that even more of the strange creatures were awaiting them. Kazuma looked back to see that the horde that had chased them had caught up as well. Many of the creatures had begun charging up more fireballs. Kazuma quickly pulled Naomi close to him and hugged her tightly, shielding her from the onslaught of projectiles.

"Aniki!" Naomi exclaimed as her brother screamed in pain from the fiery projectiles hitting his body. "Aniki!" By the time the assault had stopped, smoke was rising from Kazuma's back as he slowly released his sister and toppled over.

"Naomi… Run… Hurry…!" Kazuma managed to get out.

"No! I can't!" Naomi protested as she kneeled down next to her injured brother. "I-I can't lose you-"

"Just do it!" Kazuma snapped. "I'll hold these things off while you get away!"

"But…"

"_Go_!"

Tears began to well up in her eyes as Naomi finally gave up and complied, standing up and running through a gap in the horde of creatures, which didn't seem to pay her any mind. Kazuma slowly stood up as well and stared down the creatures, despite the amount of pain he was in, and unaware of the fact that Naomi had simply hid from view where she could watch her brother.

"I'm not… letting you things… touch my sister…!" Kazuma said. Suddenly, Kazuma's head began to throb. He held his hand to his forehead in reaction to the sudden jolt of pain.

"_**Thou art I…"**_

"H-Huh?" Kazuma wondered.

"_**I am thou…"**_

"That voice…?"

"_**The time has come… Open thine eyes… Reawaken what lies within!"**_

Suddenly, Kazuma could see a faint blue light coming from above. The **Persona** Duelist looked skyward to see something was floating down towards him. Unsure of why or how, Kazuma knew what he had to do. He began to reach his hand upwards to try and reach the object, which was now revealed to be a tarot card covered in blue flames. Evidently seeing this, the creatures suddenly went into a frenzied state and shot forward at Kazuma.

Kazuma moved his lips to pronounce each syllable of his next word.

"_**The time… is now!"**_

"Per…"

Kazuma could now feel power radiating from the card as it floated just above his raised palm.

"So…"

A grin bordering on insane formed on his face as his eyes began to glow blue.

"Na!"

_[BGM - "Reach out to The Truth ~First Battle~", from Persona 4]_

In that instant, Kazuma could feel an intense surge of power flowing through his body. A blue aura flared around his form and shot outwards, generating enough sheer force to drive the creatures back, even reducing some to black ichor. The wind began to pick up as a figure appeared behind Kazuma.

The figure in question was humanoid in shape, yet distinctly not human. While it took the shape of an athletically-fit man, it had no real features to its form. Its skin looked like what one would see if they gazed up into a starry sky. The only other notable trait was the brightly-glowing yellow eyes that stared at the creatures before it.

"_**Thou art I…"**_ The newcomer spoke. _**"I am thou… From my sleep within thy soul's vast sea, I have reawakened. I am Gemini, guardian of thy soul…"**_

Kazuma's insane grin turned into a smirk as he pointed towards the horde in front of him. The being known as Gemini crossed its arms and flew upwards as lightning began to crackle in the sky. A bolt of lightning shot down and struck one of the creatures, killing it in an instant. More lightning began to crackle as a multitude of bolts started raining down and eliminating the strange creatures, now in large numbers.

"Gemini!" Kazuma called out. Gemini seemed to know what its master was thinking and complied, suddenly gaining a greenish aura around its body before speeding around the clearing, striking any of the creatures that it got close to with punches or kicks. More lightning bolts also began to rain down, reducing the numbers of the monsters quickly. After a while, only a few remained, to which Gemini simply conjured more lightning bolts, obliterating the last few monsters that remained.

Kazuma took a look around the ichor-covered clearing, making sure that all the creatures were gone. He then looked up at Gemini, who simply vanished in a shower of blue sparkles, leaving behind two cards that floated in front of Kazuma's face. One was a tarot card covered in blue flames, which depicted a man standing on the edge of a cliff with a dog at his heels, while the other was a Duel Monsters card. The tarot card vanished in another shower of blue sparkles that washed over the persona Duelist's body, and Kazuma took the Duel Monsters card in his hand, looked over its contents carefully, and slid it into his pocket.

Suddenly, Kazuma felt incredibly weak to the point of exhaustion, and subsequently fell onto the ground before losing consciousness.

* * *

_**Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon  
LV 4  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 1600 / DEF 1400**_  
Effect - If you control a face-up "Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control at least 2 other "Embryon" Monsters with different names, you can destroy up to 2 Magic/Trap Cards your opponent controls.

_**Digital Devil - Serph /Berserk Mode  
LV 5  
Mizu  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 2000 / DEF 0**_  
Effect - This card is also treated as a Demon-Type Monster. If you control at least 2 other "Embryon" or "/Berserk Mode" Monsters with different names, you can destroy all Magic/Trap Cards your opponent controls.

_**Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon  
LV 4  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 1400 / DEF 1600**_  
Effect - If you control a face-up "Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon" or "Digital Devil - Serph /Berserk Mode", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. If you control a face-up "Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon", "Digital Devil - Serph /Berserk Mode", or "Atma Avatar - Varna", this card gains 300 ATK during the Battle Phase.

_**Digital Devil - Heat the Embryon  
LV 3  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 1400 / DEF 1400**_  
Effect - If you control a face-up "Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon", "Digital Devil - Sera /Berserk Mode", or "Atma Avatar - Varnani", you can Special Summon this card from your hand. While this card is face-up on the field, your opponent cannot target a "Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon", "Digital Devil - Sera /Berserk Mode", or "Atma Avatar - Varnani" you control for an attack.

_**Digital Devil - Cielo the Embryon  
LV 3  
Chi  
Warrior/Effect  
ATK 1400 / DEF**_ _**1100**_  
Effect - When a Magic/Trap effect or Effect Monster's effect is activated that destroys a card(s) on the field: You can Release this card; negate the activation and destroy it. Your opponent cannot select a "Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon", "Digital Devil - Sera /Berserk Mode", or "Atma Avatar - Varnani" you control as an attack target.

_**Atma Avatar - Varna  
LV 6  
Mizu  
Demon/Effect  
ATK 2300 / DEF 1900**_  
Effect - This card's name is also treated as "Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon". This card cannot be destroyed by Battle with a Mizu-Attribute Monster. Each time this card destroys an opponent's Monster by Battle, increase its ATK by 200. If you control a face-up "Atma Avatar - Varnani", increase this card's ATK by 400.

_**Atma Brand - Water Crown  
Normal Magic Card**_  
Activate 1 of the following effects:  
● Target 1 face-up "Digital Devil - Serph the Embryon" you control; return it to your hand, then Special Summon 1 "Atma Avatar - Varna" Monster from your hand.  
● Target 1 face-up "Digital Devil - Sera the Embryon" you control; return it to your hand, then Special Summon 1 "Atma Avatar - Varnani" Monster from your hand.

_**Sate Hunger  
Normal Magic Card**_  
Target 1 face-up "Atma Avatar" Monster you control; return it to your hand, then Special Summon 1 "Digital Devil" Monster from your hand whose Level is 2 lower than the targeted Monster's. By returning one card from your hand to the Deck, you can add this card from your Cemetery to your hand.

_**Berserk Mode  
Normal Trap Card  
**_Target 1 face-up "Digital Devil" Monster you control; return it to your hand, then Special Summon 1 "/Berserk Mode" Monster from your hand whose name includes the targeted "Digital Devil" Monster's name. By returning one card from your hand to the Deck, you can add this card from your Cemetery to your hand.

* * *

_**(1):**_ "Idiot"

* * *

_**And there we have it folks. There's chapter 2 of Per-So-Na! GX: Eleven Stars. Next time we're gonna get a few things accomplished. As for what happens, you'll have to wait and see.**_

_**Anyways, as I said last chapter, if you guys are interested in submitting an Oc for this story, feel free to do so by dropping me a PM.**_

_**So until next time!**_


	3. Author's Note: Shut Down

**Per-so-Na! GX: Eleven Stars  
Author's Note: Shut Down**

*Sigh*… Dammit…

Hey guys, Master of the Wild Card again…

Welp, looks like I have to shut this story down. I've run out of places to get subbed episodes of GX. Every damn site I look at either has the subbed episodes scattered about amongst the dubbed ones, or they just don't exist at all. That plain pisses me off, considering that this fic _just_ got started.

So unfortunately this story ended up dying before it could walk on its own two feet.

I'll still keep the story around on my profile, but otherwise this story is over before it could truly start. This is my final excuse for not updating this.

I'll put up mini-profiles for Kazuma and Naomi, as well as other OC's I've made for my other stories, on my page for those that might be interested in using them. Of course, you'll have to ask me before you _do_ use them.

Well, anyways, I guess that leaves Yu-Gi-Oh! FES as my main crossover project then. So when I'm not working on Dragon Ball Ultimate or Rogue Fool (and its sequels), I'll be working on FES, so there's always that story if you want epic crossover-ness.

So I guess I'll be signing off for now until my next update of whatever story I deciode to update next (expect one in the next few days, hopefully).

Master of the Wild Card signing off!


End file.
